Code Geass: Twins of Anarchy
by FearWolfXZ
Summary: On the day Japan fell exiled twin prince and princess Lelouch and Nunnaly vi Britannia both swore to make their old country pay for what it had done to their adopted home. Now with the power called geass they move forward to complete the task...
1. Prolouge

**Code Geass: Twins of Anarchy**

**Rated: OT for violence, language, bloody scenes, dark humor, suggestive themes **

**Bold **– denotes titles and location names

" " – denotes talking

"_Italics"_ – denotes talking in Japanese

"**Bold" **– denotes seriousness or anger while talking

'_Italics'_ – denotes thought

"Geass-" denotes interruptions while talking

"Geass…" denotes leaving a sentence unfinished

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass no matter how much I want to. I also do not own any other works that may be referenced in this story. I do however own this story concept as well as any characters or terms that I myself have developed, if any. This story is for both my own and other readers enjoyment only.

* * *

_"War is an endless cycle. As long as there are those who fight for whom they care about it will never end. Even in times of peace there will be conflict. The only_ way _to truly end war is to end hate which can only be accomplished when everyone can finally one understand each other."_ -Lelouch vi Britannia

**Prologue: When the Devil Sings**

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11[Japan]**

**November 27, 2017, a.t.b.**

The sounds of gunfire and the shrill screams of those who were being gunned down were the only things which could be heard in the run down warehouse. Hidden by view from the soldiers by the underground exit, Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge shrank back from the bloody scene trying not to breathe heavily as it might have given them away. They released their breath when a child started crying, only for the sound to be drowned by gunfire.

"Are you sure that this is the only exit?" asked the leader of the group of soldiers who stared at the scene with indifference. Upon seeing this the two teens started seething with anger as they saw his uncaring expression.

"From the maps we have of the old city, this is the only exit," replied one of the soldiers. The captain nodded and proceeded to tell the group to watch the exit when a loud ringing went throughout the warehouse.

"Shit," Lelouch whispered angrily as he quickly opened and closed the cell phone to stop the call however, the damage had already been done. The caller grew angry at being brushed off not knowing the damage she had done. Back at the warehouse the soldiers quickly rushed to the underground exit to see the two teens along with their prize.

"Well what do we have here?" The captain laughed as he said, "Looks like our little runaway was brought to us, get them up here." The soldiers quickly followed the command as the two teens and the strange girl that had been dragged along with them were easily captured.

The soldiers then proceeded to toss Nunnally and Lelouch to the ground a small distance from the exit, however held on to the girl and dragged her over with them as they all stood in attention turning towards the teens. The captain then took his pistol out of its holster and pointed it towards the two.

"Well now that we have the girl we don't need you two, even though you did well for two school kids. Then again that is to be expected from Britannians, however…" he exclaimed while smiling and pulled the trigger aiming for Lelouch.

"Don't kill him!"

All eyes were surprised as the girl struggled from the soldiers grasp taking the bullet in the forehead. Lelouch blinked in confusion over what had happened.

"Well now what a shame." The leader of the soldiers drawled, smirking up at the teens, his gun aimed at Lelouch's face, unaware of whom he really was pointing the gun at. "We burst into the terrorist hideout, only to find that the female hostage had already been tortured to death…what do you think, Schoolboy?"

'_Why is this happening?' _Lelouch thought to himself. '_Is my life going to end like this, without being able to do anything or even protect my sister from this dangerous situation? Damn it, if I only had power.'_

As soon as he finished with that trailing thought the girl moved her arm grabbing Lelouch's. He started to feel a throbbing in his head as he was thrown into what seemed to be a void with images flashing by. Instinctively he looked around and saw his sister doing the same with her eyes finally meeting up with his. Her eyes were wide and seemed to be asking what was going on.

"You don't want it to end here do you?" a voice that seemed to be everywhere yet nowhere at the same time resounded throughout the void.

'_That girl, it's impossible.'_

"It seems that both of you have a reason for living. If I was to grant you both power, would you be able to go on? So I will propose a deal, in exchange or this power, you will both grant me one wish."

"Well," the tone said almost mockingly. "Will you accept this contract? As you live in the world of humans you shall stand apart from the rest. The power of the king and queen shall condemn you both to a life of solitude; you shall live in a different time and place from all others. Are you prepared for what is to come?"

Both teens suddenly turned toward an image that had appeared before them. Both glared hatefully at the image which showed the one person in the world they despised above all else along with two guards to his left and right. They were able to make out the barely audible words which said, "A convergence for the ragnarok connection, it is beginning once again"

After seeing this they both looked to each other searching for the others answer. Nunnaly was the first to respond by nodding to her brother. Lelouch then looked up and answered for both of them.

"Yes, we hereby accept the terms of your contract." They both heard a clicking sound as if to close the agreement and suddenly were back to where they had been before.

Lelouch who had been kneeling next to the girl started to rise while covering his left eye. He started to chuckle which was soon followed by Nunnaly following suite.

The soldiers stared at the two, surprised that someone who about to die was laughing at them. They came back to attention and brought up their guns as Lelouch began to speak.

"Can any of you tell me, what should a Britannian, who detest their own country do with their life?"

"What are you some kind of radical?"

Lelouch chuckled evilly at the comment. "Come now, what's wrong? Why not shoot, your opponents are only two school kids. Or do you now realize the only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed?"

Lelouch then felt a burning sensation in his left eye as he removed the hand that had been covering up. The captain's hand started to shake as if he was seeing the devil himself with his frightened eyes looking at the eye that had just been uncovered.

"Wha… what's happening here?"

Ignoring the mans comment Lelouch brought up his right hand and flicked it in a regal motion. "I Lelouch vi Britannia, command you, all of you die."

All the soldiers suddenly grew calm as red rings appeared in their eyes. It was followed by an insane laugh from the captain who replied in an equally insane voice, "Happily your highness."

The soldiers then put their firearms to their heads and without hesitation fired their weapons. Blood from one of the soldiers landed on Lelouch's face as he stared impassively at the carnage he had wrought.

Lelouch then turned to his sister, who seemed mildly shocked. It didn't last long as a grin crept its way onto her face. Very soon Lelouch found himself doing the same. He then turned, facing the exit to the warehouse as Nunnally walked up in line with her brother.

"Now it begins."

* * *

Author Notes:This is the beginning for my fic and I hope that everyone may enjoy reading it as I'm going to enjoy writing it. For more details on this story visit the fandom wiki, a link to the site may be found on my profile. Happy reading. (Revised)


	2. Move I

FearWolfXz: Well I'm glad that many of you seem to like this story so far.

Nunnally L: Sweet, I'm going to have a major part in this story besides the poor crippled blind girl ^_^V

Lelouch L: Having two geass users on our side from the beginning is definitely going to be nice.

CC: Things are going to be much more interesting this time round, that's for sure.

FW: Well for those who have read the earlier two parts here are the new and improved versions.

LL/NL/CC: Now on with the story.

* * *

"_Change is the law of life and those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future_." John F. Kennedy

**Move 1: The Beginning to the End**

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11[Japan]**

**November 27, 2017, a.t.b.**

"For what reason did you give us this power." Lelouch said to no one in particular as he looked towards the girl who had been shot.

"I guess we will never found out." Nunnally stated allowing herself to look at girl as well. As soon as she finished speaking the wall gave way as it was torn away by an explosion and an opposing Knightmare pushed its way through.

Lelouch looked up as the Knightmares "eye" opened scanning the scene, coming to rest on Lelouch and Nunnaly. "What happened to group CA?" Villetta Nu said within the confines of her cockpit. Not taking her eyes of the two kids in front of her she pressed the speaker for her machine.

"What happened here? What are two Britannian students like you doing here?" she questioned. "Answer me, or I'll…"

As to emphasize her point she shot out the wall behind them lightening up the area they were standing. "Now answer me!

"Get out of there this instant," Lelouch calmly commanded her. Inside her Sutherland the woman was slightly taken aback that anyone would dare command her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Seeing his power wouldn't work Lelouch was quick to come up with an excuse. "My name is Allan Spacer and this is my sister Jose. Our father is a duke. "

Nunnally smirked as she could only imagine the look on the woman's face. _'If only that fool of a pilot knew who our father really was.'_

"I have an id card in my breast pocket." Lelouch continued. "After you confirm my identity, we'd like to ask for your protection."

They were soon met with the sound of the Knightmare opening up as a dark skinned woman jumping out with a pistol in hand. "Keep your hands up. I'll take the id out of your pocket," she announced walking towards them, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Give me your Knightmare." Lelouch commanded the second she met his eyes. The woman stopped in her tracks as a red glow surrounded her irises. Following the command she then handed over her gun and told him the code for her Sutherland.

As the woman stood in a daze Lelouch led his sister up to the Knightmare, holding on to her as they used the foothold to climb into the machines cockpit. As they both tried to comfortably sit Lelouch thought about finishing off the woman but decided that she was no longer a threat. After finding a tight, yet livable sitting position they activated the machine and left, only for the woman to come out of the daze wondering what happened.

{[X]}

As Lelouch pulling his cell phone to call Shirley to ask about the news, Nunnally's eyes scanned the sensor looking for any enemies that would appear and ask them unwanted questions, of which they could not afford the time to answer.

Suppressing a giggle she allowed herself to smile imagining the look on Shirley's face as Lelouch shut the phone on her after she had told him what he wanted to hear.

That smile soon became one of curiousness as her brother stopped the Sutherland and got out. She continued to look at him with a quizzical expression and tilted her head to the side which changed after seeing what he had gone down to get. She felt like mentally kicking herself, starting to laugh as he came back up with a black king and queen in his hand from a chessboard located near a buildings edge.

He looked to her with a look that said, _don't you dare say anything_, but allowed a smile to creep on his face as his sister shook her head, still smiling, in response. He then turned on the Knightmares iff, exclaiming more to her than himself, "Due to the nature that this mission seems highly classified, we can expect that this is all they have. However I don't think that we can possibly do this alone."

A Britannian chopper exploded in the background announcing what was already on both of the twin's minds. "Well seeing as the terrorist got us into this situation I think it's only fair that they help us get out of it, don't you agree brother," she said while chuckling at the irony.

"You read my mind," he agreed. Having also already thought of that beforehand, he then moved the Knightmare forward to carry out the plan he had laid out while they were traveling. "Well then, shall we give a greeting to our dear half-brother Clovis?"

Nunnaly licked her lips as a malicious grin found its way on her face. "Yes, lets," she responded, giving off a dark tone which, had she been with anyone other than Lelouch, would have made them think she was possessed.

Lelouch responded with his own dark chuckle. "Well now let's see how this game will be played. You better be ready… Clovis."

{[X]}

Kallen cursed as she tried to outrun the Britannian military forces in her outdated, one armed Glasgow. The enemy military Sutherlands, being of a far better design, in power and proving to be more agile than her own Frame, kept pushing her back. It was hard just controlling the Glasgow against the onslaught as she twisted away from the shots of the enemy machines trying desperately to draw their attention from Ougi and the others. This was made evident when her machines battery charges showed to be failing.

_"Damn! Only thirty minutes left_?" she said between curses, looking up at the power reading on her faltering Knightmare with anxiety. As her comm-link went off, she snapped up her head in confusion.

"The west entrance," a seemingly unfamiliar voice ordered. Kallen blinked and started to wonder how the hell anyone had hacked their signal, as well as how he'd, or at least she thought it was a he, managed to do so in the first place. "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this?" she demanded, her voice laced with suspicion, as she made her way to move through the gaps between buildings, all the while wondering how their security, as it was, had been breeched. "How the hell do you know this code?"

{[X]}

Back from their safe viewpoint Lelouch mildly chuckled. "If you want to win, you're going to have to trust me."

Nunnally chuckled in the background almost daring the headstrong pilot to try and ask them why she should trust herself and her friends with their lives.

{[X]}

"To win…" Kallen repeated, as though the person talking to her was insane, which by the way was not far from the truth. The very idea that she would even be able to escape her enemies was shaky at best.

Still, it wasn't like she had a lot of choices left. At the very least she could drive the enemy away from her friends.

She decided to follow the advice from the mysterious caller, as she used her Frame to climb onto the railways. She cursed as she saw two enemy Sutherlands coming up behind her, hot on her heels.

"Eyes in front, Q1." The mysterious voice instructed, the redhead turning her eyes forward to see a train moving to intercept her Knightmare. She leapt over it at the last second with the closest Sutherland stopping the vehicle in its tracks, with his back-up leaping into the air after her.

A slash harken came out from the side of one of the old abandoned buildings, knocking into the enemy Sutherland who had jumped after her, forcing the pilot to eject. Kallen's eyes widening as she followed the rippling anchor back to where Lelouch's Sutherland lurked.

"Shot by friendly fire?" the pilot of the Sutherland who was stopped by the train gasped. His outraged voice sounded over the intercom as he turned to regard the new threat "You there! What's your name and unit? We're after the one armed Glasgow-!"

The pilot was answered by a hail of gunfire, as Lelouch's Sutherland opened fire on his target, holding him in place while Kallen moved in to smash the machines face in, with the pilot ejecting the cockpit before the finishing blow could land.

"Whoever you are, thanks!" Kallen offered, smirking up at the building her unknown assistant had been lurking in "How'd you get your hands on a Suther…land?"

Her question died in her throat as her secret benefactor had made his escape. The fact that he had done so quietly pointed to Kallen that her ally seemed to be good at reading situations.

_"Kallen,"_ Ohgi's voice called out, the rebel leader racing up to her along the tracks, along with the rest of the company. Well, at last those that had managed to survive the attack anyways _"What the hell was with that radio message earlier?"_

_"He contacted you too?"_ she exclaimed, looking down at her friends with many questions written on her face, as her and Ohgi's comm. devices opened up again.

"Good to see you're alive." Lelouch smiled as the group looked around to see if they could find him. "Therefore as a reward, I present to the cargo in that train over there." He then paused to let the group to turn their eyes towards the train. Kallen used her Glasgow to open one of the doors to the side "They're tools for your victory, so if you want to win, then I would suggest you follow my orders."

"Who the hell are you?" one of the rebels snapped, his voice practically screaming into Lelouch's ear. "How did you…. oh holy shit!"

"I see you approve of my gifts." Lelouch chuckled, as he could only imagine the look on the rowdy rebel's face as the entirety of the terrorist cell gawked at the Sutherlands located inside the cargo hold. "Q1," he called out, making the redhead look up. "Refit your Glasgow with a new battery pack but remain in it, your unit is going to run decoy."

"Y-Yes!" the rebel warrior stammered, sounding a bit anxious over the radio, even as her friends let out gleeful yells while jumping into the brand new Sutherlands

"You should now have less than fifteen minutes left, recharge and wait for my instructions."

{[X]}

Breaking contact, Lelouch leaned back in the Sutherland's chair, sighing as he did so.

Nunnally who was sitting on the edge of the opened cockpit, as it had become too stuffy in there for both of them to comfortably sit, stared at her brother wondering what he planned to do, trying to figure him out. She smiled to herself knowing that if anyone could turn the impossible situation before them and bring it up from the ashes it would be him.

'_Things are finally looking up. With this power we have received we will finally be able to bring Britannia down to its knees,' _she thought as she suppressed a chuckle. _'For now, I'll just watch the show. Let's see how Clovis deals with the devil himself. Hehe, now let's play.' _

{[X]}

Clovis vi Britannia the third prince of the Britannia sat calmly in his command center, which was more like a throne than a chair, watching with a bored look on his face as his tacticians gave commands to the soldiers to flush out the disgusting Elevens.

He wondered why it was taking so long to find such simple minded trash that only had one outdated Glasgow. It should have been easy, even more so since he gave permission for everyone to be killed on sight.

"Enemy sighted!" one of the tacticians reported. At this Clovis moved in to a more comfortable position as his men gave orders to the soldiers.

'_Finally these bloody imbeciles found them'_

"A Feint?" he scoffed, bored with the situation at hand. "How very pedestrian of them…"

His laid-back attitude changed quickly as the squad that found the terrorist were gunned down with little effort. At that moment everything was thrown into chaos as alarms went off and groups of soldiers disappeared from the radar, their identification devices being cut short as the life was extinguished from them, whether they were in a Knightmare tank, or even if they were a common foot soldier.

"How can this be," the prince practically yelled all the while stammering looking for words to say. He couldn't believe that his esteemed general's orders were being completely countered as if the enemy knew what move they would employ word for word. "How the hell can terrorists have our military weaponry?"

Clovis stood up slamming the armrest of his chair. "This failure is unacceptable!" he yelled as Bartley told the command crew to change the iff's for the sixth time. Clovis was practically out of his mind when an unwanted face appeared on the tactical screen.

"Well good afternoon all." Lloyd greeted, with his smug look staring at the third prince. He kept smiling at the annoyed command crew, all the while ignoring Bartley's orders to get off his little corner of the screen. "I'd think it's time to finally deploy our special weapon."

"We've no time for this right now!" Clovis stated quite ticked at his elder brother's annoying subordinate as he advanced towards the map. At that moment another one of their squads went down. "Bring up Quincy's squad!" He ignored his general's protest as he continued. "Reinforce the breach in the encirclement with some of the forces guarding me; all we know for certain is that enemy forces are located here."

{[X]}

Nunnally could do nothing except stare at her brother. She knew she should've expected as much, but seeing everything being played out like it had, even she had to admit it was utterly impressive.

Lelouch let out a small chuckle as he saw the look written on his sister's face. Realizing that it was finally time to give out the next orders he immediately turned on the comm.

"Q1 are you sure that this map is accurate?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell. There might be some differences though," came the uncertian reply.

"It'll do just fine."

"Hmmm," Lelouch said while staring at the screen. "Well it seems they made the worst move possible."

"Looks like its check," he finished by taping the king on the Knightmares visual screen. At that moment the alarms went off as the Britannian Army's Knightmares were all destroyed, followed as a plume of smoke appeared in the direction of the enemies machines, following the destruction that he had caused.

{[X]}

Clovis stood at the monitor with horror written all over his face as he stared at the tactical screen, the destruction of his forces evident with the word lost appearing from his men's iff's. He turned to Lloyd who stood smirking at them from his place on the screen.

"Lloyd can your toy turn this around for us?" Clovis asked, practically begging him as he did so.

Lloyd then stood to his full height and replied in a far more serious tone then anyone could have thought possible from the quirky scientist, "Please my prince, call it the Lancelot."

{[X]}

For one of the few times in his life Lelouch was surprised as his sister let out a maniacal laugh following the destruction.

"After all this time we can finally complete our wish. The dream of destroying Britannia is finally within our grasp." She announced in a somewhat insane tone.

"Yes, with this power our plans will move forward a lot faster." Lelouch confirmed, ignoring his sisters tone, as quite honestly, he felt doing the same.

"This is B1, we have a problem here." One of the rebels yelled in a panicked voice breaking their train of thought.

"What is the problem?" Lelouch inquired, somewhat concerned with the tone of the rebel's voice.

He was met with static as another one of the rebels spoke up. "This is R3. There's a single enemy Knightmare I've never seen before. It took out four of our units like they were nothing. We have no idea what's going..." Static then took over, signaling the destruction of the unit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lelouch commanded as his forces started to fall to the unknown Knightmare, aggravated that his plan was falling out of his grasp. "How can one unit be doing all this?"

"Lelouch," Nunnally called out in a stern tone making him turn to regard his sister.

"We didn't expect them to have something like that. There's no reason to sacrifice any more lives meaninglessly." She stated making sure to keep her tone even. Lelouch, realizing that she was right, closed his eyes as he quickly calmed down and activated the comm.

"All units, the enemy likely has a new prototype Knightmare that outclasses the Sutherlands by a huge margin and I don't think that we'll be able to keep up with it. So therefore to prevent the loss of any more lives please pull back to the subway tunnels and escape. That is all and I hope you can make it." Lelouch turned off the comm and sighed in defeat.

"Now let's get out of here before-" Lelouch started only to be cut off as a warning alarm went off causing him to look forward. He saw a slash harken cable pass by as a white and gold Knightmare followed, moving fast to intercept Lelouch's Knightmare before he Lelouch could move his bulky machine.

"So this is the Knightmare that ruined everything." Lelouch said, not trying to disguise the loathing in his voice as he tried to keep up. He was answered by his Sutherland being slammed into a wall, which surprisingly held firm, resulting in the twins crashing into one another. Lelouch was barely able to get himself together as he saw the enemy Knightmare close up the gap between them and move in for the kill.

At that moment Kallen appeared as she used her Glasgow's legs to try and kick the enemy Knightmare. The enemy pilot was surprised by this and moved his Knightmare back dodging the blow. He recovered quickly as he then put his Knightmare into a fighting stance.

"I hate owing favors. This is payment for helping me earlier." Kallen stated matter-of-factly as she turned to face her foe. She then gave a war cry as she moved to punch the foe with her machines remaining arm.

She wasn't surprised, as her enemy caught the blow. _"Try this_" she announced with a large grin on her face, thinking that she had the enemy right where she wanted him. This time however she was surprised as her slash harken was caught with little effort, as the enemy machine started to push her back. Even with her warrior's pride she knew there was no hope with her older machine, cursing as she was forced to eject with only the satisfaction that she had repaid her debt.

Mentally thanking his rescuer Lelouch escaped the building. His opponent turned to regard them and then continued the pursuit making Lelouch try to outrun the bothersome nuisance. He turned to fire at his enemy as to try to slow him down when his Knightmare hit a piece of rubble causing Nunnaly to slam into her brother, forcing him miss the target.

He was relieved as his wayward shots hit one of the buildings, forcing his enemy to have to outmaneuver the debris. This became a feeling of dread as a woman who had been hiding in the building came falling down with the pile of debris. The pilot of the other machine seemed to have seen this and turned to catch the woman surprising the two.

Thankful that the woman had been saved and that by this they were able to get away, Lelouch pulled the ejection lever, leaving his useless Knightmare behind. When the pod landed, Lelouch forced himself out giving a hand to his lightheaded sister who gladly took it.

"Well it looks like we'll have to walk now." Nunnally stated as she finally got herself together.

Lelouch could only nod to that. "The carrier should be nearby. We better get and move on."

'_Yes this indeed will be a __**long **__walk.' _Lelouch thought as he turned and started to make his way through the battlefield with Nunnally close behind.

{[X]}

'_What is with all these half-assed patrols? You would've thought being so close to the enemy, that even someone with Clovis's intelligence would tell his men to shoot anyone suspicious on sight.' _Lelouch thought as he made his way to the G1 carrier clad in a soldier's combat armor that he "liberated" from a passing solider. Nunnally stood close to her brother also wearing the same armor, fitted for a female solider, while making sure to stand in attention as to not draw unwanted stares in their direction.

"Halt you two." An un-masked solider ordered as they made their final approaches to the command unit.

"Finally, some resistance at last." Lelouch chuckled as he took off the helmet with the solider standing bewildered at his words.

"You will let no one but us pass onto the carrier and you will ignore everything that happens inside." Lelouch commanded. Not waiting to be answered by the guard both he and Nunnally made their way to the room where Clovis waited, geassing all the guards they came across and at long last they finally made their way to the command room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Bartley questioned as the two came into view.

"All of you get out." Lelouch commanded them. Under the hypnotic effect of the geass command, Clovis's command staff filed their way out of the room, ignoring the baffled Prince's orders to return.

"Prince Clovis, that's not the way for someone to act when they're about to order a retreat." Lelouch stated in a straightforward tone. Clovis was about to respond with a retort, but decided against it when he saw the gun in Lelouch's hand.

"Now order your units to pull back, as well as to offer aid to all regardless of national status." Lelouch commanded while making sure to keep a steady tone. "And there's no point in trying to yell for help. Unless you to lose your pitiful life that is."

No matter what was going on through the Prince's mind, he knew he had to comply. His want to put these 'filth' in their place could not override his desire to survive. After he had done as he was ordered, Lelouch flipped the switch to the power for the room, darkening the room as he did so, to prevent anything his wayward brother would try to do.

"I did what you 'asked'. So what will we do now? Have some tea; maybe play some chess while we're at it." Clovis scoffed while making sure to keep his regal manner from all those years of pampering.

"Ah chess, that brings back memories." At this Clovis's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I remember those days. You never once won against me after all those times we played in Aries Villa did you? Especially seeing how you lost **this **match as well." After saying this Lelouch stepped into the light, which filtered through one of the windows, taking off the mask and dropping it as he did so.

As soon as Clovis saw his face his eyes widened in surprise, which then changed to a look of horror as he saw Lelouch's smirk as well the gun being pointed between his eyes.

"Lelouch you're alive." The prince stammered, not looking away from the gun. "We thought you died during the takeover of Area 11."

"But, wait if you're alive then that means…" He paused to look towards the silhouette which had become hidden by the darkness. Nunnally chuckled at this, taking a few steps till she too was visible in the light and threw off her helmet in a graceful fashion.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it brother?" She said in her normal joyful tone with a smile on her face. For a moment Clovis looked almost relieved until he saw the gun in her hand pointed at him as well, at which the look of horror which he had before became ever more visible.

"It's good to see that you two are alive. We thought those Elevens…" Clovis started, trying to steer them away from the treacherous situation at hand.

"Clovis," upon hearing his name Clovis turned his head toward the sound of the voice, only to see a blur as Nunnally delivered a strong right hook aimed at his stomach, which caused the Prince to kneel over on his command chair in pain

"Those people are called Japanese, they are **not** Eleven's." Nunnally stated, her tone being as if she were talking to some disobedient child who didn't know better. Still trying to get air back into his lungs, his only response was to nod. Nunnally satisfied with the simple gesture backed away from the arrogant royal, the serene look on her face gone as she tightly gripped her weapon.

Lelouch waited until his brother was capable of speaking before continuing. "Now before we go any further Clovis I would like to know one thing. Do you know who killed our mother all those years ago?" Lelouch asked not waiting to hear any more from his infuriating brother.

"What are you talking about? I have-" Clovis started only to be silenced as Lelouch brought the gun up to his face once again.

"I don't want to hear anything but what we asked you. Now tell us." Lelouch commanded. Laced with the authority of the command, the sigil in his left eye appeared overriding the Prince's sense of control and reason.

"I don't know who killed your mother. But Second Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia may have some clues regarding the incident." Clovis responded in a low monotone under effect of Lelouch's geass.

At hearing those two names Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Those two were in on it?" he asked trying to get as much information he possibly could.

"After the death of Marianne, those two were the only ones who tried to find clues as to who the killers were, however shortly afterwards the Emperor forbade them to continue their search and the case was closed."

"I see; so in the end you didn't know anything about it after all." Lelouch simply stated only for his geass to end with his last word.

"I swear I don't know anything" Clovis stammered as the unholy power lost it effect, un-aware that he had already answered his long lost sibling's question.

"I believe you." Lelouch replied as he lowered the gun. From his viewpoint Clovis looked almost pitiful, making Lelouch feel somewhat sorry for him. However as he did this an image of innocents being gunned down flashed before his eyes reminding him of what had happened earlier, filling his heart with rage.

"However…" Lelouch brought the gun back up. "You are the cause for many innocent deaths, and for that you can never be forgiven."

"Lelouch, we may not have the same mothers but we are still blood." Clovis begged, frantically trying to convince his lost brother to put down the gun, only for his hopes to be crushed as a sinister smile made its way on to Lelouch's face.

"Too late Clovis, you should have thought of that before you ordered all those deaths. Good-bye." Lelouch chided.

"Please don't," Clovis continued to beg as he let out a shrill scream. The noise was cut short as the gun went off, decorating the flag behind the throne with the insides of the Prince's skull.

At this Lelouch turned around, tossing the now useless gun on the ground. He calmly walked to the doorway for the command room, ignoring the blood that stained his hands, with Nunnally falling into step behind him.

Lelouch let out an evil laugh which echoed maliciously as he walked through the corridor.

"Now is the day that everything will change, as we now walk into the fires of hell."

* * *

**Authors note: **After finding the copy of the second chapter I decided to restart this fic, of which I know many of you have been eagerly awaiting. Oddly enough the copy was on my tablet which I never use to write because of how much of a pain it is to do so, and thus never thought I would have it there. Unfortunately it was only partially done so it might take some time to re-write it up. Hope you like the revised prologue and chapter one for those who read them before.

* * *

FW: Like it. Hope so after all the time spent editing.

NL: I especially like the part when I got the extra screen time.

CC: I must say Nunna and Lulu seem to be a bit darker here.

LL: *Shrugs* let's just say things happened **much** differently than in the anime.

FW: Well, I'll be posting the next chapter the moment it's done. FW out.


End file.
